


Driving Me Crazy

by apckrfan



Category: Drive (TV 2007), Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-14
Updated: 2008-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:25:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apckrfan/pseuds/apckrfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire wants Alex to know not all women are out to scam him like his wife did.</p><p>SPOILERS: All of Drive and through Heroes Fight or Flight (2x05). This is AU after that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving Me Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for LJ community [mature_heroes](http://community.livejournal.com/mature_heroes) challenge #4: Alternate Universe. It's a sequel to my Heroes/Drive crossover fic [One Foot On the Brake](http://archiveofourown.org/works/750532). It's not imperative you read the first to get the latter, but I'd sure love it if you did because I'm kind of fond of that one to be honest!

"Thank you," she said to West, having the courtesy to at least look a little embarrassed she'd had to ask him for help.

"How are you going to get in there?" 

She hadn't really thought of that until just now. She wasn't twenty-one, didn't even look close to it. Especially dressed as she was. He'd woken her up, so she hadn't taken the time to dress up or put makeup on. 

"Well, I'll start by going to the door and asking the bouncer to get him." 

West rolled his eyes. "I'll go with you." 

"Why?" 

"So nothing happens to you." 

"Thanks," she said for the second time in a matter of minutes. She had to admit, she was a little surprised. She'd blown him off, pretty suddenly. 

"I know you wouldn't have called me if you didn't think it was important." 

"I've never seen him drink, so I'm not sure what's going on." 

"Maybe there are a lot of things you haven't seen him do before." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" she said. She knew she sounded defensive. Partly, because he was right. She didn't know much about Alex. For all she knew he got drunk every night. She didn't think so, though. 

"Nothing. Let's go get your boyfriend," West said. 

She could have corrected him, eased his pain a little. She didn't, though. They were sort of friends now. Sort of enough that she'd called him to see if he would get her to the bar where Alex was. She didn't want to ruin the progress they'd made by him thinking he had a chance with her. 

And, okay, she'd spent almost every day the past month with Alex. She liked him. She didn't mind someone thinking he was her boyfriend. Even if it wasn't the case. And she was pretty pathetic! 

"Whoa, kids, you've got to be twenty-one to get inside." 

"We're looking for someone who called us to come get him. He said he was sitting by the bar." 

"He got a name, chickie?" 

"Alex Tully." 

The bouncer opened the door and Claire and West were suddenly bombarded by loud music and the scents of stale beer. The bouncer said something to a guy standing on the other side of the door and closed it again. 

"If you're friend's here he'll be out in a minute. I have to ask you to wait outside, though." 

"All right," Claire said. "You can go," she said to West once they were back on the parking lot. She found Alex's car and walked to it, leaning against the side of it. 

"I'm not leaving until I see him." 

She was not going to thank him again, so she said nothing. It was a little chilly, so she folded her arms over her chest. She hadn't really thought when she dressed so all she had on was a rather flimsy top. 

It seemed like a lot longer than a few minutes of standing in the parking lot of a bar waiting for him to come out. He walked okay, but she could tell that it took him a minute not just to find but also to find and focus on her. 

"What's he doing here?" he said, walking up to them. 

"He brought me here. I don't have a car, remember?" 

"That's right, stolen or something." 

"Right," she said with a wince. 

"Does he need a ride?" 

"No," she said. "And you're not driving anyway. That's why you called me, remember?" 

"Well, now, that's not fair. Maybe I just wanted to see you." 

"You just saw me a few hours ago." 

"Not long enough evidently." 

"Are you going to tell me why you went out to get drunk?" 

"Didn't really go out to get that way, just happened." 

"Okay." 

"Claire," West said. 

"I'm fine, West, thanks for bringing me here." 

"Yeah, thanks for bringing her. Do I owe you anything for gas?" he said, pulling out his wallet. "Damn," he said, looking in it. "I had money when I started the evening. Will you take an I owe you?" 

"You don't owe me anything," West said simply. "Be careful," he said to Claire and took off. Alex was too drunk to pay attention to what he'd just done. Then again, she wasn't sure West cared too much about people seeing him. 

"Keys," she said simply, extending her hand. 

"What? Now that's a fine way to say hello." 

"Alex," she said, growing impatient. "You woke me up, got me to sneak out of my house by saying you'd had too much to drive to your place." 

"Oh, right. That's right. I was wondering how you knew where I was." 

She exhaled sharply and did the only logical thing just then. She reached into the front pocket of his jeans. He grabbed hold of her wrist, stopping her progress. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Getting your keys." 

"I'll get 'em," he said. 

He slid her hand out of his pocket, not letting go of her wrist right away. Too late, she realized that he hadn't been at all unhappy about her reaching into his pocket. Oops. Though if she wanted to be honest with herself, she liked knowing he got turned on by her. 

"Sorry." 

"No need to apologize. Just trying to be a gentleman about things, that's all." 

He gave her his keys and walked to the passenger side of the car. She drove to his place in silence, assuming that if he wanted to talk, he would. Finally, when they'd gotten there she gave in, only because she was worried. 

"Are you going to tell me why you got drunk?" she asked, giving him his keys back. 

He didn't answer her at first. Instead, he took his keys and jingled them a bit. 

"Today would have been my anniversary," he said, clutching the keys with his palm and doing his best to avoid looking at her. 

"I'm sorry." 

"It's all right. I just got awful thirsty thinking about it. And here I am." 

"I'm glad you called me." 

He regarded her for a minute. She wished there was something she could do to take away the look of hurt and pain in his eyes. 

"I called him because he could get me here. He lives down the street from me." 

"Wasn't sure." 

"I told you when you first saw him." 

"I know, but minds have a tendency to change." 

"Not this mind, not about that anyway." 

"What's wrong with him? He seems nice enough." 

"He's special like I am. I mean, different, but well, you know. Anyway, he doesn't seem to care if anyone finds out." 

"Oh," he said simply. 

"If he got caught and I was with him" 

"I get it, right. Makes sense." 

"I'm glad it does to you." 

"He's young, thinks he's invincible." He smiled with a soft laugh. "But that'd be you. That must kinda hurt." 

"What?" 

"You can save yourself. You don't need him." 

"I hadn't thought of that," she said softly. 

"You going to come in?" 

"I can," she said, though she knew she probably shouldn't. Of course, she hadn't really thought the whole thing through. Like how she'd get back home if he was too drunk to drive himself home. 

"Let me get a couple hours in and then I can take you home," he said, as if reading her mind. 

"All right," she said, getting out of the car. 

She bit her lip to prevent from laughing as he struggled to get the key in the door. 

"Want some help?" 

"I don't remember it being this difficult this afternoon." 

"It probably wasn't," she said dryly, stepping in front of the lock to turn the key the right way. 

It was a small place, designed to be temporary. So, it suited him since he didn't plan on staying for very long. It came furnished, but only with the basics. He hadn't bothered to add many personal touches. The only thing that distinguished it from the place next to his was his clothes. 

He wasn't the neatest person, but having so little there wasn't much for him to make a mess with. He had bought a few things since coming to LA. The shelves above the combination small refrigerator, two-burner stove, and sink had some food. He'd even bought a microwave and TV. 

She reached for the light switch, but he stopped her with a simple "Don't." 

"Sorry," she said, dropping her hand back to her side. 

"It's all right. Just bright light isn't what the doctor ordered just now." 

"Oh, right." 

"Never been drunk before?" 

"Once." 

He smirked a little and she thought he might be laughing at her. He probably was, it sounded stupid, admitting she'd only been drunk once before. She didn't bother telling him she'd woken up with far worse than a hangover after that night of drinking. She wasn't sure he'd believe her anyway. And he seemed the type that would go postal on Brody if he found out what he'd tried to do anyway. 

"Do you want something to eat?" 

"I don't have much. If you can find something, I'll take it. I'll be out in a minute," he said, heading to his even smaller bathroom. 

She found the makings for grilled ham and cheese, including butter for the bread. He even had a full bag of chips. There was beer in his fridge, but she figured he'd had enough already so pulled out a can of soda instead. She was just buttering the second slice of bread when he came out of the bathroom. He didn't say anything right away, but she knew he was watching her. 

"So, I woke you up right?" 

"Yes," she said, glancing at him. 

"How is it exactly you look good then?" 

"I don't know. Do I?" 

He walked up behind her then and slid his arms around her. She took a deep breath as he nuzzled her neck. "You do. And you smell good, too." 

"Thank you," she said, not able to ignore the floaty feeling in her stomach at hearing him compliment her. 

"You intent on making me that sandwich?" 

"Did you want something else?" 

He slid his hands lower, over the front of her jeans and between her legs. She gave a soft whimper as his hand brushed against her clit. Even covered by her jeans it was sensitive. 

"I had a thing or two in mind," he said, working the button and zipper of her jeans with one hand. He placed his hands at either hip and turned her to face him. She could have fought a little, but she really didn't want to. She had no business thinking of him in that way. At least that's what she'd been telling herself since she'd met him. He was older. He was never going to really see her. He was hurting. 

He kissed her. And it wasn't a friendly kiss either. No more than a couple of seconds into it his lips parted and his tongue found hers. She wasn't really sure what to do. She'd kissed Brody and West, but it hadn't been like this. 

He stopped suddenly. 

"I'm sorry," she said, assuming it was her fault. And then he was kissing her jaw, nipping her neck lightly. 

"Don't apologize. It turns me on something fierce that you aren't sure what to do." 

"It does?" 

He found her ear and she gasped, gripping his arms as he used his tongue there. That floaty feeling gave way to something more, baser, as he slid one hand under her shirt while the other slid inside of her jeans. 

"My whole life has been lies. Full of them in one form or another. Your reaction to me is the most genuine thing I can remember experiencing." 

"Well, it's not like I haven't" 

"Shh," he said, nipping her ear. He slid his hand higher still, pushing her shirt up as he went until his fingertips brushed the underside of her breast. Along with that something baser, she starting feeling anxious. Until his hand cupped her breast completely. And then she didn't feel anything but excitement and arousal. 

He lowered his mouth to her other breast, causing her to gasp. She slid her hands to his head, holding him in place when he acted as though he might draw away. 

"That was a good sound," she whispered. 

His other hand slid further into her jeans, finding her clit with the pads of his fingers. She drew her shirt the rest of the way off, dropping it on the floor by their feet almost at the same time he slid his hand even lower, entering her with the tip of a finger. 

He drew away from her breast and inside her pants long enough to pick her up and set her on the bed. 

"As good as you looked before I like you much better like this." 

She lowered her chin a little, embarrassed in a weird sort of way. She'd taken her own shirt the rest of the way off. It was still just weird. 

He joined her on the bed, drawing her beneath him and took a nipple into his mouth again. 

"Is this because you're drunk?" 

"Wanting you?" 

"Yes," she said softly, afraid of the answer but she had to ask. 

"No, wanted you since that first night at the bed and breakfast. I woke up with the worst morning hard-on I've had in years." 

"Then why" 

"I said it's not the alcohol making me want you. It is allowing me to act on that want." He grazed a nipple with his fingertip, regarding her through hooded eyes. "You want me to stop?" 

She laughed then, arching into his touch as he took the same nipple in between his thumb and forefinger. There was that smirk again, only this time she didn't think he was laughing at her at all. 

She thought he was going to do nothing but that all night, not that she was complaining exactly. It was just that now that they were here like this she wanted it all. Eventually, he worked his way to her jeans, touching her slowly. Too slowly. He was taking so much time to touch her everywhere but where she wanted him to. 

"No bra and no panties?" 

"I was in a hurry!" 

"I ain't complaining. A little surprised is all. I didn't think girls like you did that." 

"Like me?" 

"Yeah, you know, homecoming queen types." 

"Is that what you think of me?" 

"It's not an insult, sweetheart." 

"Hmm," she said as he removed her jeans entirely. 

"Just I wasn't in their league when I was in school." 

She reached for him, sliding her arms around his neck. "You are in my league," she whispered before kissing him. She slid one hand out, dropping it to his shirt so she could work the buttons. He felt so hard under her hand, well defined without being too bulky. Which was good, she wasn't really the bulky guy type. 

He groaned softly into their kiss when she circled one of his nipples with a fingertip before brushing the pads of her fingers over it. She moved her leg, sliding it up so she could brush her thigh against the front of his pants. She may have never done this before but she knew how things worked. 

He broke the kiss. Well, he stopped kissing her mouth, making a path of them from her mouth to each of her breasts and lower, finally stopping between her legs. 

"You sure now," he whispered, biting her inner thigh lightly. 

She didn't answer him. Not verbally anyway. She spread her legs a little more, allowing him better access. And he seemed to understand that was her answer because he was there. His mouth and his tongue and his teeth finding her clit, making her wetter than she already was. Her hips almost came off the bed when he slid his tongue inside of her. A finger joined it and then two and he moved his mouth a little higher to her clit again. Circling it, teasing it, sucking on it, working her to a point she wasn't sure she could think straight. 

She cried out as she came. She hadn't been expecting it so soon or hard. Her sounds seemed to make him work harder. He thrust his fingers deeper, picking up the pace while using his mouth to stroke her clit almost to the point it was painful. And then he'd stop, pull away, kiss her thigh before starting all over again. 

She watched as he knelt above her, working his jeans open and off. 

"What if I wanted to do that?" 

"There will be another time for that." 

"You mean that?" 

He chuckled then. "Abso-fucking-lutely," he said as he held his jeans in his hands for a second before tossing them to the floor. He slid on top of her again. She noticed he held a condom packet in his hand and she swallowed a little. She wasn't scared exactly, but it was just all happening so fast. 

"You want to do it?" 

"Me?" 

"Yeah, sure, women have been known to. You get to touch me, I get to feel you touching me." 

"I'm not even sure I'd put it on the right way." 

"Well then watch and next time you can do it. I'd either fix it if you did it wrong or grab another one if that was necessary. Not that I went out and bought a case of them since coming to LA or anything." 

"Okay," she said with a soft laugh. She watched as he tore open the packet and tossed the wrapper aside. He rolled the condom over the length of his cock his eyes never leaving hers as he worked it down slowly. "Too slow," she said. 

"Am I now?" 

"Yes!" 

"That's not what you were saying a few minutes ago." 

She smiled then, knowing she was blushing but that was all right. He slid on top of her and she took a second to touch him. His eyes fell closed and she got bolder, stroking him before lifting her hips to help guide him into her. He opened his eyes, surprised she guessed that she'd done that part. 

"Too slow," she said again. 

"I guess so." He slid his hands to her hips as he slid inside of her. 

"Don't stop," she hissed when she felt him do just that. 

"Have to, darlin'," he said, sliding out of her a little 

"What?" He was going to stop? Now? 

He chuckled and claimed her mouth just as he slid all of the way inside of her. He didn't stop this time and her eyes shot open in surprise of the prick of pain she felt. She wasn't sure what she'd expected. She'd heard other girls describe it ranging from the worst pain they'd ever experienced to nothing more than discomfort. It was somewhere in between for her, but more to the nothing more than discomfort side. 

She didn't have much time to dwell on it. His tongue kept her occupied, freeing her mind from thinking about the discomfort. Eventually, he broke the kiss, finding her breasts again and she was more than happy for the attention there. 

"I don't think I've ever had occasion to say this before," he murmured, glancing up at her in between sucking on her nipples. 

"What?" 

"I'm glad I'm wearing a condom." 

"Uh why?" she asked, gripping his shoulders as he hit a particularly sensitive spot. 

"Wouldn't have lasted this long if I was able to feel you without it." 

"Oh," she said, raking her lower lip with her teeth as he hit that same spot again. "Ohhh," she repeated, letting her head fall back on the bed as she came again. 

"I love the way you come." 

"Mm," she said, sounding a little drunk herself just then. "I love the way you make me come. All hard and long and deep and thick and did I mention hard?" 

He gave a soft groan, his lips found her nipple, and his hips stilled. He rubbed his cheek against her breast, murmuring something she couldn't understand. She probably wasn't meant to, and that was all right. She hugged him to her, arms going around him and wrapping her legs around him as best as she could. 

He was still and quiet for so long she wasn't sure he was awake. And then he finally moved. 

"Am I getting too heavy?" he asked, lifting himself off her. 

"No." 

"Just the same, I should take this off," he said, gesturing between their legs. 

"Oh, right." 

"Sorry, they're not exactly conducive to post-coital snuggling but I'll be back in a second." 

"That's fine," she said, watching him as he got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. 

"Has anyone told you that you have an exceptionally fine ass?" she asked. 

He chuckled. "Is that right?" 

"Yes, that shouldn't surprise me as the rest of you is pretty exceptionally fine." 

"Baby, you haven't even actually seen the rest of me." 

She laughed softly. "Just cuz I barely touched you doesn't mean I didn't see you." 

"I know, I was just teasing," he said, returning to the bed. He sat at the edge, setting his alarm clock. 

"I'd like to again." 

"What's that?" 

"Well, all of it, but touch you." 

"Oh, well, no objections here. Help yourself any ol' time you get the hankering I'm pretty willing." 

"Only pretty willing?" 

"Well, I'm a might older than you, I don't want to get myself in trouble by making promises I can't keep." 

"You're not that old." 

"I know it, I'm just having some fun." 

She snuggled against him as he slid an arm under her. "This isn't how I imagined it." 

"What?" 

"My first time." 

"Oh, man, don't go telling me that." 

"No, no. I just meant, I'm glad it was you." 

"You are?" 

"Yes." 

"Why?" 

She swallowed. "Because I like you. You're a good guy and I think you needed it as much as I did." 

"You needed it, huh?" 

"Well, just because I haven't done it doesn't mean I haven't thought about it." 

"Oh?" 

"And being around you every day this past month, I've wondered. Hoped." 

"Did I live up to your expectations?" 

"Beat them even." 

"Well that's good to hear. You going to be okay falling asleep here for a little while?" 

"Yeah." 

"Okay. If you desire another go around, just wake me up." 

"Really?" 

He chuckled and leaned over to kiss her. "Uh, yes." 

"So, I lived up to your expectations?" 

"You exceeded them more than words can say." 

"I wasn't sure I'd ever sleep with you again." 

"Me neither." 

"I'm glad I got the chance to again." 

"Me, too. I'll get you home in a couple of hours, though I must admit I'm feeling better already." 

She laughed then. "I bet you are." 

"Night, Claire." 

"Night," she whispered. 

~The End~ 


End file.
